


You Make Me Fade

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Just smut. | “You make me brighter when you make me fade.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Fade

**Author's Note:**

> It's a wrap on season 2, so hey, why not enjoy some Kate/Seth smut? 
> 
> Title from "Make Me Fade" by Vanic x K.Flay...I totally recommend listening to it when reading. It was the song I had on repeat while writing. https://youtu.be/8Er6l7UOnbI
> 
> A million thanks to Taylah again! And especially for her reaction: Hooooooooooooly shit girl. 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

When Seth kisses Kate, she hears the sound of angels singing. It's a hallelujah when his lips crash against her mouth. It's a welcome trespass as his tongue finds hers. And she responds with a chorus of moans. 

“Seth, Seth, Seth...”

They're in the backseat of the Mustang. One moment they're driving back to the motel after a day at the beach, the next Seth gives her the look. The “I-can't-wait-one-more-fucking-minute-princess” look. He pulls over into a darkened parking lot and crawls into the back with her. So what if anyone can walk by and see them locked in each other's arms? See Seth grabbing her breasts through her bikini top? See her hands running under his shirt and across his taut stomach? 

“Take off your shorts, princess,” he says in her ear. His hands travel to her neck, skim her rapidly beating pulse, until he's cradling her face in between his palms. 

She wants to keep kissing him, but when Seth Gecko tells you to take off your shorts, you listen. As he sits back, she unzips the jean shorts and pulls them down her legs along with her bikini bottom. Every time she undresses in front of him, her heart races like that first time three weeks ago. 

He stares at her like she's the biggest jackpot he just scored. Warmth fills her cheeks and he treads his fingers through her hair, wet from the salty ocean water. She studies him too. Skin tan from their day in the sun. His own hair damp from swimming in the ocean. Dark scruff covers his strong jawline. He's dressed in a white T-shirt and baggy black board shorts. Outside of his three-piece suits, he looks more relaxed, like some average guy enjoying his vacation in Mexico, but she knows the truth. She knows who he is and she still wants to taste his tongue again. The lines around his dark eyes crinkle as he smiles like he's reading her thoughts.

“Come here.” He pulls her on to his lap and she straddles him. They kiss again, but their motions are deliberately slow. Their hands are still as their tongue explore each other. She's breathless, but she doesn't dare come up for air. She needs to feel him this close to her. When they finally part, their gazes connect, and they communicate without saying a word. After a year on the road together, it's something they learned. This silent language only they understand.

He's hard inside his shorts and she starts to grind against him. He licks his lips and his tongue flicks out to taste her again. This kiss is sloppy, desperate, full of want and need. As she grips his shoulders, he drops his left hand in between her legs.

“Seth.” His name comes out in a strangled cry. 

“Tell me what you want, Kate.” His face darkens. “Say it.”

Now her entire body is on fire. 

“I want—” She can't say the words even though her mind screams them. 

_I want you. I want your fingers inside me. Fuck me with your fingers. Fuck me. Fuck me._

Slowly, Seth starts to remove his hand, and she pushes him back in the seat. “You! I want you, Seth!”

He gives her a half-smile, but his left hand remains in the air. “What do you want me to do?” His hot lips graze her cheek. “Is it this?” He cups her warm center and she sighs. “Or this?” His index finger traces her wet slit. “Come on, princess. Tell me.”

Kate understands it's game for both of them. They tease, they poke, they bring each other to the edge until they're ready to both jump—and she's going in head first.

“Make me come,” she says. “I want to come on your fingers.” She doesn't feel shy anymore. Just wants Seth's damn fingers inside her right now.

He continues to brush her slit with his fingertip. “You didn't say please.”

Her eyes narrow and he returns a smirk.

She grabs his throbbing cock through his cotton shorts and immediately, he sits up with his mouth open. She gives him her sweetest smile. “Please.”

“Jesus, Kate,” he groans.

Her smile widens, pleased with herself to making him a believer.

She releases him and places her hands flat on his chest. “Do you want me to beg, Seth?” She sticks out her bottom lip. “I can go down on my knees, how about that?” 

He lets out another groan and she knows she's winning this round. She stars to slide down to the floor when he grabs her arm.

“Not so fast.” He positions her back on his lap and he doesn't waste any time pushing his left index finger inside her. 

She gasps, but the shock wears off as he pumps in and out of her. Pleasure knots itself in the center of her belly. 

“So wet,” Seth says. “You're so fucking wet and tight.”

She hums in response.

“Does it feel good, princess? Do my fingers feel good fucking you?”

Everything around her spins. She can only nod.

Seth adds another finger and she moans. “Oh, god, Seth.” And she believes too.

She moves up and down her on his fingers, curled inside her like she's a trigger to his gun. 

“That's it, princess.” Seth uses his right hand to grab a fistful of her hair. She doesn't mind the slight pain. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“You too.” She rocks against his hand, harder, faster, and all over again. 

The knot inside her belly uncoils and she squeezes her eyes shut. 

Seth's fingers continue to do their work, and his mouth continues to chant his unholy prayer. “Fuck, Kate. That's it, girl. Come on. Fucking come. I wanna feel you come on my fingers. Feel you dripping wet on me. I love it. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. Love you so hard, so much...”

Behind her eyelids, stars explode in a brilliant white light. Then, everything fades.

When she finally opens her eyes, she's slumped against Seth. They're both sweaty and out of breath. 

“Hey,” Seth says after a quiet moment.

She can barely left her head, but when she does, their eyes meet again and speak in that secret silent language they created.

When Seth kisses Kate, she hears the sound of angels singing. Then, she remembers Lucifer was the brightest one of them all and he fell. As Seth deepens the kiss, she wonders if the fall felt this exhilarating.

He pulls away and she drops her head back to his shoulder. Seth raises his left hand from in between her thighs, his fingers covered in her juices, and slips them into his mouth. Her nipples harden, watching him lick and suck. She bites down on her lip as another moan threatens to escape.

“Next time,” he lifts her chin with a soft caress,“next time, I'm using my mouth.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still alive?


End file.
